


Solo

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: AU to an AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Het, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "I love you.""I know.""Did you just Han Solo me?"





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View from a Glass House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479489) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/873961.html?thread=106104553#t106104553  
> Any, Any,  
> "I love you."  
> "I know."  
> "Did you just Han Solo me?"
> 
> This is an AU to an AU I did based on Speed's bio from the CBS website back in the day. I'd reread that fic recently and a different prompt from comment fic has started me thinking of a massive AU that this would form part of the backstory for.

It wasn't the first time that Tim had found himself in Jessie's house, turning down the volume of the television as the credits of "The Empire Strikes Back" began to scroll along the screen. It was, however, the first time that he'd done so when they weren't lying on the way too comfortable couch in the den downstairs. It was definitely the first time that he'd done so in Jessie's bedroom, lying in Jessie's bed, with Jessie's head nestled snugly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. 

Three and a half years of being best friends, and only best friends, hadn't prepared him for how right this would feel. 

He looked down at her as he stretched to place the remote control carefully onto her bedside cabinet - before, when they'd been in the den, his usual habit had been to just toss it anywhere, but considering the amount of medications Jessie was taking, lined up neatly on top of that same cabinet, that didn't seem to be a good idea. Speaking of, her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and even and he frowned. It was not like Jessie to sleep through any part of "Star Wars" and while some of her pain meds made her pretty sleepy (or pretty dopey, or both) today had been a good day, or so he'd thought. "Jess." He slid his hand up her back, his fingers rubbing circles against the skin at the back of her neck, the thick curls of her hair tickling his hand. "You asleep?"

The blue eyes that blinked up at him were far too alert for that. "No," she told him, a smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eye that he'd never get tired of seeing. "Just happy." 

He found himself grinning at that too, because for the last six months, they hadn't had a lot to be happy about. Her accident, the seemingly endless round of surgeries to make sure that she'd walk again, the pain and the painkillers and the tears, to say nothing of the long road of rehab and physiotherapy ahead of her - the happy and carefree summer they'd planned had vanished into the cold air of a Lake Placid afternoon. 

And yet, Tim knew just what she meant. Because without the accident, without him living through those terrible seconds where he'd scrambled to get to where she was lying, those long days and nights in the hospital waiting to hear how she was after each round of surgery, who knew if they'd ever have figured out that, while being best friends was great, they were meant for something far more than that? Apparently, it was something that their friends and family had been predicting for a while, but it had caught them completely by surprise, but neither of them was going to complain about it. 

He certainly wasn't going to complain about getting to kiss her when she said something like that - after all, Tim was an eighteen year old male, he was pretty fond of the kissing. 

He let his hand linger on his cheek when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he heard himself say and the moment the words left his lips, he froze. He'd never said them before, though he'd known them for weeks, maybe even longer than that. But he'd been waiting for the right time, the right moment to say them - after everything she'd been through, everything that was yet to come, she deserved a big romantic moment, not this, not some perfectly ordinary day doing a perfectly ordinary thing. 

But Jessie just smiled up at him, her hair a riot of auburn curls against her white pillow, her cheeks flushed pink either from happiness or their kisses, he didn't know. "I know," she told him, that familiar smile lighting up her face, and he felt himself smiling too. 

Then he stopped. 

Stopped and turned his head slowly, looked back towards the television screen and the VCR in the corner, the end credits of the movie still inching their way up the screen. 

Looked back at her, at her grin suddenly more impish than ever before. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you just Han Solo me?" 

Jessie's giggle was like music. "You love me even more now, don't you?" 

All Tim could do was shake his head as he lowered his lips to hers again. "Not possible." 

A second before his lips touched hers, her hands landed on his cheek, held his face steady. "I love you too," she told him and she was perfectly serious. So serious, in fact, that tears came into her eyes and he knew what she was thinking - how close they'd come to not having this, to losing one another forever. 

He should be serious too, he knew that. 

But they'd had enough serious to last a lifetime. 

"I know," he told her instead, a cocky grin of his own on his lips and she rolled her eyes and giggled all at once, a combination he'd never seen anyone else pull off. The giggle didn't last for long though, vanished in another kiss as the tape reached its end and began to automatically rewind. Which gave Tim precious minutes to kiss Jessie some more, and he didn't intend to waste a minute. 

They'd wasted enough time, now they wanted to make every moment count.


End file.
